The purpose of the Molecular and Cell Biology Core (Core B) is to provide isolated cells, nuclei, and genetically engineered cell lines to assist in the study of nuclear calcium signaling and its effects in liver Cell lines to be provided include those in which nuclear or cytosolic calcium signaling is suppressed, and those expressing mutated forms of the InsP3 receptor subtypes found in liver. In addition, isolated hepatocytes from MKP-1 knockout mice will be provided. The Core also will assist in the generation, purification, analysis, and sequencing of plasmids for transfected cell lines. The Core will include dedicated personnel plus equipment to perform this work, and will be located in a single laboratory adjacent to the laboratory of the Core's Director.